Holly Holliday
Holly Holliday ist ein Charakter und ehemalige Aushilfslehrerin an der William McKinley High. Sie wird von Gwyneth Paltrow dargestellt. Biografie Holly Holliday ist eine entspannte, coole Hilfslehrerin, welche Will Schuester als Spanischlehrer ersetzte, als dieser krank und arbeitsunfähig war. Es ist nicht viel über sie bekannt, in Sexy kehrt sie jedoch erneut an die William McKinley High zurück, als Lehrerin für Sexualerziehung. Früher war sie eine ganz andere Art Lehrerin, jedoch als ihr ihre damalige Schülerin ins Gesicht schlug, änderte sie ihre Unterrichtsmethoden. 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|left|Conjunction JunctionHollys erster Auftritt ist in der Folge Ersatzspieler, wo sie die Vertretungslehrerin in Spanisch für Will Schuester ist, als dieser krank wird. Kurt fragt sie während einer Spanischstunde, ob sie nicht den Glee Club leiten möchte, da er sie vorige Woche schon beim Singen von Conjunction Junction in seiner Englischstunde gesehen hat, worauf Holly sofort einwilligt.thumb|Forget You Später im Chorraum schmiert Puck den Boden mit Butter ein, damit sie ausrutscht, was allerdings Kurt und Rachel trifft, während Holly daüber gleitet. Sie begeistert die Kids von sich, indem sie ihnen sagt, dass sie Lieder singen sollten, die ihnen Spaß machen. Puck beschwert sich darüber, dass Will nie auf seine Ideen eingeht, wie z. B. als er das neue Lied von Cee Lo-Green vorschlug, wohingegen Holly die Idee super findet. Als Santana fragt, ob sie nicht schon zu alt sei und ob sie überhaupt Ahnung von Cee Lo-Green hat, performt Holly Forget You, um den Kids zu thumb|left|Nowadays/Hot Honey Ragzeigen, was sie kann. Alle, bis auf Rachel, sind begeistert und singen sofort mit. Holly macht Rachel nacher klar, dass sie nicht so verbissen sein soll und versuchen sollte, lockerer zu werden. Nachdem Holly ihr zusagt, dass sie einen Song, den Will abgelehnt hat, im Glee Club performen darf, ist Rachel sofort auf ihrer Seite, weshalb sie zusammen Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag aus dem Musical "Chicago" in der Aula singen. Sue will sie als Lehrerin einstellen und Will feuern, doch sieht schnell, dass Holly in Wirklichkeit keine Ahnung von dem hat, was siethumb|Singing in the Rain/Umbrella tut und muss sich eingestehen, dass Will einen guten Einfluss auf die Schüler hat. Derweil holt sich Holly von ihm Rat, da sie sich für eine schlechte Lehrerin hält und erzählt ihm, wie sie zu einer lockeren und sorglosen Lehrerin wurde. Die Kids freuen sich zwar sehr, dass Will wieder da ist, vermissen jedoch Holly, die sie ein wenig aufgelockert hat. Er möchte wieder zu den alten Mustern übergehen und die Kids "Singin’ in the Rain" aus den 50er Jahren singen lassen. Diese finden die Idee gar nicht gut, weshalb Will daraufhin Hilfe bei Holly sucht, um den Kids eine moderne Version des Liedes vorzuführen. Daraufhin performen die beiden mit dem Glee Club ein Mash-up von Singing In the Rain/Umbrella. thumb|left|Do You Wanna Touch MeIn Sexy hilft sie erneut an der McKinley High School aus und ist der Meinung, dass man die Kinder in Bezug auf Sex aufklären sollte. Dazu zählen auch Verhütung und Geschlechtskrankheiten, denn die Kinder sind zu wenig informiert. Emma regt sich sehr über ihre Aussage auf, vor allem als sie auch noch die Begeisterung von Will für Holly mit ansehen muss. Als Brittany immer noch denkt, dass ein Storch Babys bringt, beschließt er daraufhin, mit ihr zu sprechen. In einer gemeinsamen Fitnessstunde, die Holly gibt, schmieden sie einen Plan, wie sie die Kids aufklären können. Will macht das Thema "Sexy" zur Wochenaufgabe, wobei er die Kids darauf aufmerksam macht, dass ihn das Thema sehr beschäftigt und bittet Holly in den Proberaum. Sie kommt sofort zur Sache und erklärt den Kids klar, dass diese so gut wie keine Ahnung haben, weshalb sie das Lied Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) performt. Die Kids sind begeistert und steigen sofort mit ein. Puck und Lauren schauen sich gemeinsam ein Video an und thumb|Kisswerden von Holly dabei gestört. Sie erzählen ihr von der Idee, ein Sex-Video zu machen, doch sie macht ihnen klar, dass sie sich der Kinderpornografie schuldig machen, weil sie noch minderjährig sind. Will möchte mit Holly für ihre gemeinsame Performance vor dem Glee-Club proben und die beiden singen ''Kiss'' und tanzen dazu. Nachdem das Lied vorbei ist, küssen sie sich und Will möchte unbedingt mit Holly ausgehen, wird aber von ihr abgewiesen, weil sie für eine Beziehung nicht bereit ist. Später hilft sie Santana und Brittany und singt mit den beiden Landslide. Carl und Emma thumb|left|Landslidesprechen mit Holly über ihre Sex-Probleme und es stellt sich heraus, dass sie nach vier Monaten Ehe immer noch nicht miteinander geschlafen haben. Als Holly Emma daraufhin fragt, ob sie noch in Will verliebt sei, antwortet diese nicht mit einem Nein, sondern damit, dass sie über ihre Gefühle sehr verwirrt ist. Will probt einige Tanzschritte für die Regionals, wobei Holly ihn unterbricht, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Er möchte nicht, dass sie geht und sie sieht ein, dass es für sie vielleicht an der Zeit ist, eine längere Beziehung einzugehen, woraufhin sie sich küssen. Holly kommt in der Folge Unsere eigenen Songs nicht persönlich vor, doch sie und Will telefonieren miteinander, nachdem die New Directions die Regionals gewonnen haben. thumb|Holly im GeschichtsunterrichtIn Nacht der Vernachlässigten freut Will sich auf einen gemeinsamen Abend mit Holly und macht bereits Pläne für den kommenden Abend, doch sie gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass ist keine typische Freundin. Außerdem ist sie gegen die Taffy-Idee und schlägt stattdessen eine Spendenaktion mit einem Benefizkonzert vor. Will ist begeistert und gibt die Idee direkt an seine Schüler weiter. Nachdem Holly am nächsten Tag ihren Unterricht gehalten hat, taucht Dustin Goolsby auf und macht Will vor ihr thumb|left|Turning Tablesschlecht. Des Weiteren versucht er sich an sie ranzumachen, worauf Will die beiden unterbricht und Holly zur Rede stellt, da sie nicht zu ihrer Verabredung zum Mittagessen erschienen ist. Sie rechtfertigt sich vor ihm, dass sie da gewesen ist und ihn mit Emma gesehen hat. Sie beschließt daraufhin, dass sie erstmal Zeit für sich braucht und nicht mit ihm ein Duett beim Konzert singen möchte. Später gibt Holly den Kids den Auftrag, Mercedes zu suchen, während sie mit dem Heckling Club (dt. Zwischenrufer-Club) spricht. Sie macht ihnen klar, dass bösartige Zwischenrufe einen Menschen thumb|Holly und Will beenden ihre Beziehungkaputt machen können und dass sie eigentlich viel bessere Menschen seien. Daraufhin haben die drei keine Lust mehr und gehen nach Hause. Sie singt daraufhin Turning Tables und erhält Holly später einen Anruf, von einem Angebot, Französisch in Cleveland zu unterrichten. Sie erzählt Will davon und die beiden beschließen, ihre Beziehung zu beenden, da Holly nicht bereit ist, sich näher zu binden und sie außerdem weiß, dass er noch in Emma verliebt ist, die dank Hollys Hilfe jetzt auch noch zu haben ist. 'Staffel Fünf' thumb|left|HappyIn 100 wird Holly von April Rhodes zum Glee Club zurückgeholt, um die Glee Kids aufzumuntern, da der Club gestrichen werden soll. Holly und April erklären dem verwunderten Will, dass es eine Facebook-Seite mit Leuten gibt, die schon im Glee Club zu Gast waren. Holly erzählt, dass sie keine Aushilfslehrerin mehr ist, da sie sich nicht zu sehr festlegen wollte. Daher kommt sie jetzt unerwartet in Klassenzimmer, unterrichtet eine Stunde und verschwindet wieder. Man sieht sie in ihrer Erinnerung, wie sie deshalb aus einem Klassenzimmer geholt wird. Rachel erzählt ihr, dass die Glee Kids Songs singen sollen, die sie scon einmal performt haben, doch Holly sagt, dass sie nicht zurück, sondern nur nach vorn blicken will. Sie singt mit den anderen Happy. Am Ende der Episode sitzen April und sie in den Dachsparren der Aula und sehen Will zu, wie er sich bei den Absolventen bedankt. Sie trinken Wein und beschließen, den Glee Club zu retten. thumb|''Party All the Time''Zu Beginn von New Directions ist Holly mir April im Lehrerzimmer, als Sue hereinkommt und man erfährt, dass Holly und Sue befreundet sind. Holly und Sue sind in einem Flashback zu sehen, wie sie beide Sportanzüge tragen und ein Video drehen, um sich für Amazing Race zu bewerben, und für die Show proben. Holly und April fragen Sue dann, ob sie Musik an die Schule bringen können - auch ohne Glee Club, was Sue schließlich erlaubt. Später geht Holly mit Will einen Flur entlang und Will fragt sich, ob ihr Plan eine gute Idee ist. Holly schlägt vor, im Tierhaltungsclub zu singen. Sie verkleidet sich als Tierrechteschützerin und singt Party All the Time. Holly und Will sind später in Sues Büro, da Hollys Performance bei anderen nicht gut angekommen ist und sie ab sofort keine Musik mehr in anderen Clubs ausprobieren darf. Holly will protestieren, doch Will sagt, dass er es versteht und es nicht mehr vorkommen werde. Holly folgt ihm, als er das Büro verlässt, doch Will lässt nicht mit sich reden. Holly sucht daraufhin Artie und sagt, dass sie seine Hilfe brauche. Er denkt zunächst, sie sei in ihn verliebt, doch sie verneint und will, dass er seine Kameraausrüstung holt. Holly ist für das Video verantwortlich, das Will später gezeigt wird. Die New Directions sagen darin etwas zu Wills ungeborenem Kind, wie großartig sein Vater ist. Holly erzählt, dass sie einmal mit Will zusammen war und die Mutter seines Kindes sein könnte. Nach Don't Stop Believin' stehen Holly und April hinten in der Aula und sehen den anderen zu. April sagt, dass sie es gut gemacht hätten und Holly meint, dass ihre Arbeit hier erledigt sei. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Zwei *'Conjunction Junction' (Ersatzspieler) *'Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)' (Sexy) *'Turning Tables' (Nacht der Vernachlässigten) Staffel Fünf *'Party All the Time' (New Directions) 'Duette' Staffel Zwei *'Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag' (Rachel) (Ersatzspieler) *'Kiss' (Will) (Sexy) 'Gruppennummern' Staffel Zwei *'Forget You' (Ersatzspieler) *'Singing In the Rain/Umbrella' (Ersatzspieler) *'Landslide' (Sexy) Staffel Fünf *'Happy' (100) Trivia *In Sexy erzählt sie Puck und Lauren, dass sie ein Sex Tape mit J.D. Salinger aufgenommen hat. Es war jedoch nicht erfolgreich. *Ihr Motto ist "Ich dachte, du würdest nie fragen." (Original: "I thought you'd never ask"). *Sie isst nur von Papptellern. *Sie hat immer nur One Night Stands gehabt (die einzige Ausnahme ist Will Schuester). *Sie spricht Spanisch und Französisch. *Sie ist "allergisch" gegen Verpflichtungen. (Nacht der Vernachlässigten) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Glee Club Leiter